There is a need for a thin-film encapsulation, in particular for an optoelectronic semiconductor body, suitable to encapsulate well surfaces having topographical unevennesses. Also, there is a need for an optoelectronic semiconductor body comprising such a thin-film encapsulation and a method of producing such a thin-film encapsulation.